


i do

by adnyx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnyx/pseuds/adnyx
Summary: "I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you all that you are."They're in love. This is love. Love.





	i do

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after the good ending. everyone s happy.

_Flowers_ , Markus thinks. Simon knows how to handle flowers, how do they look, he knows flower language, and that is probably some knowledge Markus needs right now as he stares at the place around him.

It's the same church they sought refuge in the night before the demonstration and eventual liberation. Where once stood stone cold and abandoned sacred ground was now a brighter and safer building; the graffiti were all painted over - something Simon, being a clean freak he is, requested - with crisp white paint, just like the rest of the walls. The church was now furnished and otherwise renovated, making it look clean enough for the celebration that was about to take place here.

But most importantly, it was covered in flowers. Petals blossomed in vases and on the altar walls, filling the air with their honey-like aroma... The sheer fantasy of Simon standing in front of him made Markus' heart beat louder and faster. Oh, the things he did to him...

He is alone here; neither North, Josh, or Simon had arrived yet - Markus wanted some privacy to himself before the church is crowded and busy and noisy. In no time will there be people, Jericho survivors and newly deviant androids alike, screaming cheerfully and congratulating them. As an android, he never truly thought of such an event's possibility, but after the revolution, everything had gone alright. And here he was.

"Markus!" a familiar voice rings behind him as he is tackled in a bone-crushing hug; it's North with her hair up high and make up done by Kara. She looks happier than ever, her smile and eyes shining brightly; she had agreed to walk Markus down the aisle since Carl couldn't really stand. (He wonders what did he do in his life, maybe his past life, to deserve such an amazing friend as her and Josh, such a caring groom as Simon, and such faithful people. He must be really lucky.) "Why are you so gloomy?"

"'m not," he stutters out, mismatched eyes cast down. Truth be told, he was still quite nervous about the ceremony in general.

"So you gain equal rights for androids and humans and then you're afraid of your own wedding?"

North puts it so blunt and true he splutters.

"Well... kind of."

She sighs, shaking her head slightly; Markus feels bad, for some reason.

"Listen," North speaks up again, "you love him. He loves you. You led us to freedom... Jericho loves both of you!"

He cracks a smile. It's genuine.

***

Two hours, a shouting North, and a bouquet of flowers thrown in his face later, Markus thinks he's ready at last. He's dressed nicely; Josh helped him pick this white suit with a button-up underneath and a black tie to match those. His shoes were polished and clean for the special occasion as well, and he overall considered himself ready to go.

The crowd of androids - and some people - is bustling. He swears he can see Kara and Luther talk and laugh as Alice befriends another child; he notices a few androids he met when he first fell through the ceiling to Jericho, too, and he's happy they're alive. But what took him aback the most was Connor, sitting on a pew next to Lieutenant Anderson and chatting idly, as if nothing ever went wrong. The android is dressed formally, yet not in his RK800 form; so is the human, and it honestly shocks him to see Anderson look clean - even his gray hair seems to have been chopped shorter and evenly. When he sees them look at each other, he's sure there's a peaceful future for humans and androids.

(Over the years, Connor had, surprisingly, kept in touch with him. So did Kara and Luther because apparently Alice had taken a liking to Simon; and whoever is Simon's friend is also Markus' friend. Even if it's a little girl.)

The church is more or less full as of now; Carl is there, too, and he is busy chattering with some androids sitting next to him. Making his way over to than, Markus wonders idly how lucky he is to have both a father figure and a lover while being an android.

"Carl? Can I talk to you for a second?"

His eyes light up. "Of course, Markus."

With that, he leaves whoever he's been talking to before; Markus grabs the man's wheelchair just like he did back in the day - that surely does light up a nostalgic feeling in him.

"Carl, I... I need your advice." he stutters, fidgeting with the colorful tie. "I know you've met Simon before, but do you think he wouldn't regret marrying me later? Do you think androids shouldn't marry?"

"Markus. I gave you my blessing before... And didn't _you_ fight for your rights to love?"

Carl looks up at him expectantly; his smile is somewhat cryptic, as usual, and mirth sparkles in his eyes as if he was younger. He remembers how they used to talk before Leo stormed in that day; he remembers how they painted and read together, and yes, indeed, Carl was his father. Just like Markus was his son far before the moment he acknowledged it the night before the protest.

Carl smiles; so does Markus, and everything will be alright.

***  
_"Dear friends, family, and followers. We are gathered here to celebrate the union of Markus, the leader of Jericho, and Simon, in marriage."_

Markus thinks he was nervous for nothing. North and Connor walk him down the aisle; in turn, Josh and Kara volunteered to walk Simon down. He grins goofily like a fool all the way to the altar.

_"In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husbands."_

He looks around. Every face is friendly and blithe; he doesn't know if they are genuinely happy or just being polite, but that doesn't truly matter. What does, however, is how important today is for both Simon and Markus, separately and as a couple.

_"Love is more than a simple feeling. Love is intricate, complex, but nevertheless amazing. We androids have fought for our rights to love, and today marks the wedding of the revolution's leader. Today marks one of the biggest proofs that we can feel, just like people. We can love."_

***

Everyone sings at his wedding, and, honestly, that's amazing. Scratch that; everyone sings at _their_ wedding.

Simon is as beautiful as ever; his eyes shine in the white light of the church, and he looks like a real angel like this. A black suit complements his soft, light features, and his lips stretch slightly; only now does Markus understand the true purpose of human religion, or so he thinks. To believe in God is to believe in a force which will save the people; and Markus wants to be saved if it meant waking up - rebooting - next to Simon every morning of his life.

He knows what he fought for. He fought for his people to live, to laugh, to _love_. For the first time, he wants to accomplish each of those actions personally. He wants to live and laugh and love - he _lives and laughs and loves_ , and so do his people, and so do North and Josh, and so does _Simon._ This is life. This is love.

Josh chimes in.

"Do you, Simon, take Markus as your lifemate and one true love? To support and respect him in his successes and failures, to care for him in sickness and health, and to grow with him throughout the seasons of your life together?"

He sends Markus a signal. _That's so obvious._

"I do." Simon's bright lashes shudder; his cerulean, sapphire eyes are deep and emotional and if androids can't feel, then what is Markus experiencing right now?

"Do you, Markus, accept Simon as your spouse, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

 _Until death do we part._ Markus never wants to forget his love's face right now.

"Of course I do."

_I love you, Markus. I love you more than anything or anyone in the world, I would give my life for you, I would-_

_I love you, too. I need you, Simon._

They kiss; he's on his tiptoes, and it probably looks funny. Their minds connect, and Markus sees every single memory Simon had told him about; he senses Simon's feelings like a spark, he _feels_ him to the bone, and he's sure that's mutual, because when Simon, his groom - his husband - kisses back, it feels like love.

It's love. This is love.

The church's bells ring, and voices echo through the halls:

 _Hold on just a little while longer_  
_Hold on just a little while longer_  
_Hold on just a little while longer_  
_Everything will be alright,_  
_Everything will be alright._

Connor watches them with admiration. (He's happy he can feel emotion now. It's been hard to fight his programming off, to shake Amanda off, but he's alright now. He's alive.)

 _Fight on just a little while longer_  
_Fight on just a little while longer_  
_Pray on just a little while longer_  
_Everything will be alright,_  
_Everything will be alright._

North and Josh beam. Pride shines through them; during everything Jericho has been through, solstice was found in all kinds of relationships. As friends, both of them enjoyed watching their friends love and feel and be free. Be alive.

 _Sing on just a little while longer_  
_Sing on just a little while longer_  
_Sing on just a little while longer_

Kara is happy. How can she not be happy if Alice and Luther are? (Weddings seem interesting to her. She wonders if Luther would want to have one... Alice could be the flower girl, Rose would read the vows, and while it would certainly be smaller than the current one, she's sure it would be just as joyful.)

 _Everything will be alright,_  
_Everything will be alright._

***

Their rings are made of pure gold. They're plain and old-fashioned, but that's just the way both of them like it; it feels more natural, in a way. Putting a ring on Simon's finger is easily the best emotion he's ever felt, along with achieving equal rights for his people.

"I, Markus, give you, Simon, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

The blonde blushes; it's adorable. The ring slips effortlessly onto his finger, as if tailored to fit, just like Markus and Simon were seemingly made for each other.

"I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you all that you are."

They're in love. This is love. _Love._

Church bells ring. Everyone claps. A wedding march is played on an organ.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Michigan, I hereby pronounce you husbands." Josh smiles. "You may now kiss."

So they do.

**Author's Note:**

> HIT ME UP ON TUMBLR!! im brenyonce-urie


End file.
